1. Field of the Invention
My invention pertains to the field of optical apparatus. More particularly, the invention pertains to means for simply and easily achieving a coaxial alignment of lens cells on an optical apparatus of a device, and for smoothly and easily moving lens cells and/or other portions of an optical apparatus along said optical axis while maintaining coaxial alignment.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous systems for alignment and aligned movement of portions of an optical apparatus along the optical axis of the apparatus. Some examples of systems related to this purpose can be seen in the following U.S. patents:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,801 issued to Boughton in 1962 for a “Stereomicroscope Variable Focus Mounting.”        U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,029 issued to Peck et al. in 1965 for a “Linear Zoom Optical System.”        U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,991 issued to Seedhouse in 1968 for a “Mounting Mechanism for Zoom Type of Optical Systems for a Stereomicroscope.”        U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,202 issued to Boughton in 1970 for a “Lens Carriage for Continuously Variable Magnification Stereomicroscopes.”        U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,480 issued to Szabo in 1977 for a “Photocomposition Escapement Drive System.”        U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,544 issued to Yajima et al. in 1983 for an “Optical Apparatus for Changing Magnification or Reduction Rates.”        U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,296 issued to Tsuchiya in 1987 for a “Magnification Changing Mechanism of a Microscope.”        U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,519 issued to Clark et al. in 1987 for a “Zoom Microscope Having a Crank and Linkage System.”        U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,993 issued to Akitake in 1991 for a “Zoom Mechanism for Zoom Lens.”        U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,473 issued to Kawamura et al. in 1993 for a “Lens Barrel.”        U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,210 issued to Devenyi in 1996 for a “Permanent Magnetic Suspension with Roller Guides.”        U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,442 issued to Parks in 1997 for a “Microscope Lens Guide System.”        U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,705 issued to Kaxha in 2003 for a “Guiding Mechanism for Moving Parts in Zoom Lens.”However, there is a continuing need for robust systems that provide means for easily mounting and moving lens cells and/or other portions of an optical apparatus along an optical axis.        